Mafoy survival
by lolipopey
Summary: Multi-chap, Harry and Draco fight again but in more of an intense type. Can they survive? Do they get along and fight the dark lord or can it result as an end to Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

_One Shot_

_One evening, in the Malfoy house stood Narcissa, Lucius, and Draco Malfo. "You better agree with The Dark Lord… or else we will all be killed!" Lucius was screaming at Draco, "I will take you to the Black House where Bellatrix and The Dark Lord are hiding." "No!" screamed Draco. Suddenly a black mist appeared "Hello" said a sly voice. " I hope you will enjoy the last week of your life at Hogwarts." And then the Black mist vanished._

_In Hogwarts, Draco was telling Potter and Weasley about what happened in last night. "B-But that can't be possible. There is no way that Who-Must-Not-Be-Named can enter Hogwarts," said Weasley. But Potter had a small grin on his face._

_**They don't **__**think**__** so**_

_The next few days Potter, was very happy. Each night he went to a room that was very well hidden. He found a way to get death eaters to come and decide where to plan their attack. He knew that he was going to get a HUGE reward from the dark lord._

_On Saturday it happened. Draco and Weasley went for a walk around Hogwarts. They stopped by Granger," Get away you filthy Mudblood!" And then they started laughing at her. While they were walking they saw a door that they never saw before. They peeked inside and saw Potter talking with death eaters "You shall invade Hogwarts on Monday." At first Malfoy and Weasley were shocked and just stood there. After several seconds they came their senses and quietly closed the door. "P-P-Potter is on You-know-whos-side," " Shut up Weasley" whispered Draco," I was always suspicious about him… especially since his dad and mom are you-know-who-lovers." "He is lucky to even have parents unlike you and he is such a spoiled prat." _

_The next morning Pansy Parkinson heard bad news that made her cry. Potter was found dead in the hallway. Who could have done it?_

_While all the Slytherins were crying like babies, Weasley and Malfoy were laughing in the library. "It was too easy to kill him," "Plan. Backfired!" laughed Weasley. Even though Draco was grinning he said "It is not over. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is still going to be looking to kill every single person in Hogwarts." _

_The next day there was a booming voice "I want Neville Longbottom outside of Hogwarts at exactly 6:00 or else there shall be war." _

_At 5:00 Neville Longbottom was looking at the clock waiting for it to move to 6:00. In the meantime Malfoy was in the Foribden Forest and was face to face with Voldemort. " So the traitor has come instead of the dumb one," and muttered, "I knew this would happen, my plan has worked!" "What do you want from Neville!" screamed Draco "Nothing" said the cold voice of the dark lord. Before he knew what was happening he lay dead. _

"…_Join my side or die!" Draco got up one hour later only to hear the voice that he last heard (at least supposed to.)He realized that he wasn't dead after all. As shocked as he was he ran to Hogwarts and saw Voldemort laughing. As he and all his death eaters about to kill every single person at Hogwarts, as all the death eaters and Voldemort saying "Avada-kedrav-" they were cut off because Voldemort had just died. The death eaters were too shocked to do anything and as a result all the students and professors killed the death eaters. In all the celebration, nobody noticed the black mist that appeared and then disappeared. _


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my second (and last) chapter to this book I made this book and it is my first. Continue reading some of my fanfics!**

Voledmort knew his master was disappointed. He was sent to rule the Wizarding World, but instead got killed from the traitor, Draco Malfoy. His apprentice got killed by Weasley and Malfoy. And what a great combination, Voldemort thought. Only to be dead. Voldemort's master, Red Lord was so disappointed that he put imperio spells each night on 5 kids. He built such a great army of death eaters. Although there were so man more students that weren't death eaters, he still knew that he could take over Hogwarts and Durmstrang, and soon the world.

He got his experienced death eaters and declared "We shall surround Hogwarts from each side. There jinxes and charms won't hold. Then we will attack. Our main focus will be Albus. Once we kill him Malfoy boy will start running to the back, where you guys will be. Hold him long enough until I come and kill everything that is in your way. Kill the Granger girl and Weasley boy. Everybody will surrender. If we kill Draco one more time I am sure that he will not rise." "He is stronger than you think, Red Lord," replied James Potter, "I am sure that he to can kill." "Shut up!" screamed the Red Lord, "If I hear another disrespectful word from you will be the one who will crumble to smithereens!" "I was just saying that he is more" he managed to say. "Avada-Kedavra!" screamed the Red Lord.

On January 21, the Red Lord and his army of death eaters attacked. It was a gruesome war. Draco Malfoy got killed by… RONALD WEASLEY!

The war was over. Longbottom killed the Red lord but Ron killed Draco from behind. And he ruled the world.


End file.
